


身份危机 12

by cooldogwof



Category: ONER, all岳, 卜岳, 卜洋岳, 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooldogwof/pseuds/cooldogwof





	身份危机 12

十二

岳明辉忘了那天是怎么回家的。他只记得自己的欲望像长在了李振洋身上，似乎攀附着他的不以为然就足以逃避自身的懦弱。

李振洋却记得很清楚。岳明辉射了后，他握着岳明辉的手，覆上了自己身下涨大的那处。岳明辉起初是抗拒的——他的手在接触到李振洋的胯下时条件反射般缩了回来。李振洋却没有给他再拒绝的机会。

他吻住岳明辉，恶狠狠地说：“岳明辉，我他妈给过你机会。” 说着，他推了把岳明辉，让他一个踉跄蹲在了地上。李振洋把性器从裤中解放出来。直挺挺的冒着热气的那处啪得拍到了岳明辉脸上。

是啊。我有过很多机会的。岳明辉投降般想道。他无法拒绝李振洋在他面前的那根阴茎，虽然他鼻间环绕着的味道告诉他这不是他所熟悉的那种刺激，就像他无法拒绝在这个夜晚，留给卜凡一个意味不明的吻，而选择来到这个男人面前一样。

他伸出舌头，讨好地舔去了李振洋顶端的那丝黏稠。

“你得张嘴啊宝贝儿。” 李振洋握着自己下面，在岳明辉被液体浸润得晶亮的嘴唇上一圈圈打着转。他要让岳明辉自己张开嘴。

岳明辉顺从地张口，把那根形状姣好的性器慢慢地吞入口中，直到他整个口腔被充满，然后被肆意地冲撞，再冲撞。

被阴茎顶到喉咙的感觉并不好受，岳明辉却莫名地感到快感一阵阵地从大脑输送到他刚发泄过的下身。他感觉自己的口腔完全被李振洋的那根东西控制，被顶撞到他从未想过的深度。

只感觉到已经触及喉咙的顶端涨大了几分。李振洋像泄愤似的狠狠地往他喉咙深处顶了两下，浓厚的精液便充满了岳明辉的口腔，溢出了他已经被干得红肿的嘴唇。

岳明辉赌气般地吞咽。他因为吞吐有些沁出泪水的眼睛千转百回地望进李振洋的双眼。李振洋有些心虚，弯下腰将他扶了起来，安抚着他的背部。欲望之后的他敏锐地感觉到岳明辉的堕落与反常一定与卜凡有关。

“你和凡子……你做了什么？” 他的直觉告诉他卜凡不是问题的根源——是岳明辉自己。

“我亲了凡子，然后我跑了。”

岳明辉靠在他怀里，嘴里喃喃道：“李振洋，我该怎么办？”

他的脆弱，他的负气，他的情欲，一下子都有了解释。李振洋却不知道如何反应。他隐约觉得自己输了，但心中升起的，无法克制的膨胀恶意又在劝慰自己：李振洋，他还是来找你了不是吗？

你是他最好的借口，直到他不需要再撒谎。


End file.
